Fallen Cross
by LancoChang
Summary: Anderson finds himself back from the dead. Though due to past actions during the war he is now a dog of the Hellsing house. He will learn to cope and work with the beast he once sought to kill... Possibly even fall in love with one... ( Rated M for language and violence... Not smut... )


Hearing the many children laughing and playing, Anderson was at peace. To his recent demise he knew all too well he was in heaven. He knew that he was no longer part of the world of the living. Now he was in paradise with the many children who too lost their lives. Upon accepting his death he and the children stay in the light of heaven. A young boy starts sobbing as Anderson walk to the boy.

"Why do you cry?" He ask in a soft tone

"Because, you're leaving..." The boy hiccuped

Before Anderson could reply he felt the world fading to black. He didn't understand what was going on. He was dead and the children of heaven needed him right? The darkness didn't last long before waking up in a room unknown to him. He could hear beeping and other strange noises around him. He tried to move, but felt his muscles aching in pain. He than felt a mask over his mouth, suppling him oxygen.

"What the hell is going on?" He thought

Just as he tried to pounder what happening a door creaked open. A woman appeared to his bedside, pleased to see he was awake. Anderson felt fury building up as the woman before him was non other than Integra. If he could move he would've quickly gripped her by the throat and choke her. Though with little energy and just waking up he couldn't.

"You finally awaken Anderson." She smirked

"Why you hear?" Anderson asked

The she devil refused to answer his question, but rather scan his physical health. She was rather surprise to see him come back to life so quickly. Than again he was a human regenerator so that helps. She looked and saw Anderson wasn't all to happy to see her. Though she wondered how he would handle the news if she were to tell him.

"You don't seem to grasp your situation yet."

"What are you talking about?!"

Again Integra refused to respond to his question. He grew frustrated, but than noticed something different about her. He couldn't quite place it, but she seemed a bit older and had barely noticeable wrinkles in her face. Integra saw he was starting to notices as she finally went to business.

"You've been in a coma for about 5 years. Though it took you an extra 15 years to regenerate you body." She began

"I thought I died during the battle with your monster!" Anderson corrected

"I thought so too, but after a few years after the war. Somebody found your hand and reported it."

Anderson listen to Integra and was told he has been here since. Though he was shocked his regenerating ability would as far as bring him back from the dead. Putting two and two together he come to terms that he wasn't in heaven. Integra noticed the shock and told the priest to rest and she will fill him in on the rest on another day. Though he wondered why she was the one telling him this and not somebody from the Iscariot, but as the she devil said. She will explain to him another day.

~.

A week has past since he woke and with each passing day he's recovering. He is now able to eat solid meals and sit up in his bed. Though he has the company he would rather not be with. It is young abomination Seras. The fact the little vampire was the one who brought him food was even more exasperating. She also use to be the one to spoon feed him when he was too weak to feed himself. Though it would seem the young vampire was unfazed and would try to strike a conversation with him despite his openness to hating her. Anderson promised himself he would kill the little pest once he fully recovers.

Integra has also never shown up since he awaken from his coma. According to the little vampire it was because she was busy dealing with problems from the war. Anderson could only wonder what was going on outside this little room.

After another week, Anderson found himself _tolerating_ Seras more. Though he still called her an abomination and such, but he didn't deny her company. She was the only one willing to stay by his side for hours on end and talk to him. The nurses and other staff only come and go, afraid of him. He wondered what made this little vampire be interested in keeping him company of all things. He did try to kill her and her master with no remorse or guilt. She should be the one afraid of him the most. Though after getting to know her, regardless of him wanting to. He found that she was indeed a youngster. Her views were of a naive child and one who saw the, "_good_" than the bad. So as another day Seras brought his meal as usual and began rambling about her latest mission and such. Anderson only nodded and ate as the little vampire continued to talk. Seras smiled at him as the priest would lift an eyebrow in question.

"Why are you smiling at me?" He growled

"Talking to you is a great highlight of my day. Not many people are willing to listen to me ramble." Seras chuckled

"Take note that I am not in good health little abomination."

"Even so you don't rise much fuss and listen. You don't shove me off like some fly and it makes me happy."

Anderson could only question on her treatment at the Hellsing mansion. Though he hardly cared as it could be what she deserves. However the tone in her voice sounded almost sincere. Like she was ignored for many years and finally noticed. He began to wonder if he was really the only one willing to listen to her or at least tolerate her. Then again she could be acting for all he knew as vampires are prone to do that. With that he tried to find words, but Seras had to take off. Thus leaving him to ponder in this room, for now bedridden.

~.

A whole month past by and Anderson is finally able to leave his bed. Though he needs to use crutches to keep himself up. He also isn't allowed out just yet to his despair. What else is shocking is that he hasn't aged much to at all. He looks exactly like he did 20 years ago. He wondered if this was because he was literally in pieces or his regeneration abilities. It's hard to tell since he barely knows about the experiments done to him anyway.

Seras also offers to walk him to the garden whenever she visits. It would also seem that little Seras has been rather fond of Anderson. He doesn't know why that is, but she always seemed very happy to come visit him. It was almost weird of her to act in this behavior.

"Anderson... Do you still hate me...? For being a vampire?" Seras asked suddenly

The priest looked at the youngster before thinking of an answer. He didn't exactly hate her at this point, but he also had bitterness towards her master. Anderson wondered if he even liked this girl as a friend. Than again he hardly spoke to her as she was the one doing most of the talking. It wasn't like they talked back and forth. So maybe he was neutral with her and had no opinion. He also still have bitterness towards vampires as a whole so he still bore hatred. Though to the youngsters question, it was safe to say he didn't.

"No lass... I don't..."

Anderson looked and saw such relief in her expression. It was as if hearing him say that was music to her ears. However his attention quickly turned to a approaching figure who came into the garden. Immediately Seras stood up and saluted to the figure, who was Integra.

"Took you long enough woman..." Anderson hissed

"Indeed, but I was busy with important work sir priest." Integra shot back

With that the trio went back to Anderson's room where he sat on his bed. He watched the she devil pull a chair and sit down. With a whole month in being kept in the dark he was finally able to get some answers. He was eager to hear on what happen to Iscariot and to the what happen after the war while he was, "deceased." though Integra was taking her time in explaining as she settled herself down in her chair.

"You recall that you've been in a coma for 5 years?" She asked

"You don't need to remind me."

"Though you might be wondering why nobody from Iscariot has ever made contact with you, yes?"

"Get to the fucking point bitch!"

Seras was getting worried, but Integra ignored the priest's harsh tone. Seeing he was just a barking dog with not bite... At the moment... With insurance she took a small pile of papers and threw it on the priest's lap. He blinked before taking hold of them and began to read. He was shocked to what the paper had to say.

"You are now in custody of Hellsing. Your life as Iscariot's priest are now over." Integra said

"What bullshit are you feeding me?!"

"Due to the major factor of killing Maxwell and the use of a holy relic. The Iscariot believe you unworthy of staying within they're ranks."

Anderson felt like raging, but continued to read the paper. It was as the she devil said. He was deem unworthy in staying with Iscariot. The papers even had the pope's holy seal on it. Though why did they hand him to Hellsing of all people. He was sure they would kill him or at least imprison him. As if reading his mind, Integra continued explaining.

"They were going to keep you imprison, but I thought it would be a waste of such men. There for I had them give you to me instead. Count yourself a very lucky man."

"How is me coming to a she devil like you a fucking good thing?!"

"They would've left you to rot. Not letting you see a peck of life. They planned to isolate you till the day you died. I don't see in putting you in such a place when you can still be _useful_."

Anderson could only glare as he tried to reread the paper... Hoping this wasn't true. With each page repeating his fears he had to accept it. He was now to be a dog for the Hellsing house. Integra saw the priest's disbelieve and denial she sighed. It must be hard to believe to the people he worked for dutifully and with passion now work for somebody he hated. Though she couldn't see him rotting in a cell. The half insane priest wouldn't last down there. Not when he was still ready and useful. Though she hoped that this man would be a good _replacement_ for Alucard who still is gone. Seras lives up to her master's legacy, but she is still a youngster and learning. She needed somebody experienced and lethal to handle the job until the young vampire was fully experienced. Though with the new discovery of the priest's regeneration ability she hoped he can live long enough to teach Seras a thing or two.

Chp 1 end

* * *

**A/N:** _Yay my first Hellsing fanfic... Though I have to say this is an anime I recently got back into. So... Yeah... Sorry for the crappiness and my stupid writing :T anyway enjoy and I shall try to see you next time... Maybe... Don't know... Also should apologize for not giving Anderson his accent stuff... I read some fics doing that, but I lack knowledge in typing accents so just imagine his lovely accent... Cause it's fucking cool xD_

_I also should apologize for making this a Seras x Anderson fic... What can I say... I'm a sucker for stupid pairing :T_


End file.
